Be Happy with Me
by Me and Nothing More
Summary: What will happen when Hades brings Nico back from the dead to do the impossible of a child of Hades: live a happy life. SOLANGELO. Will Solace/Nico Di'Angelo 12/2/14-Writing next chapter now
1. Chapter 1

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

_A monster a monster I've turned into a monster_

_A monster a monster and it keeps getting stronger_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>

Nico Di'Angelo promised Will that he would stay in the infirmary for three days, but three days was three too many. The more he thought about it, the more he decided he couldn't do it. The risk of everyone knowing he was gay was too much to hold and he couldn't do it; he couldn't stay.

That night he packed a bag full of his belongings, threw it over his shoulder and shadow-traveled his ass out of there, not having a set destination in mind, just knowing he needed to go. He ended up in San Diego. Shadow-traveling killed him, and he was now just a spirit. A reminder that if you run away from what you want it will literally kill you.

Hazel knew it the moment she woke up. Actually, the feeling woke her up. Her brother, the only family member left that cared about her just died. She went outside and ran to Percy crying. Then, she ran around crazily, abhorring life and wishing she was never re-born.

Percy was a sobbing mess. All around him springs and water dried up and a massive hurricane surrounded him for days.

Annabeth wasn't much better, always the one who was strong in battle, felt such a connection to the kid, that to hear about him dying sent her in a state of depression. She was as disheveled as ever throwing things at anyone and everyone who walked her way, even Percy.

Jason felt it was his fault. If he had just helped the kid a little more, he wouldn't have left wouldn't have died. He was the first to ask what actually killed him ,and when Hazel didn't know, he went to ask Piper. She said his feelings killed him and in a way he killed himself.

Piper was the only one who seemed somewhat calm about this. She sat there in the corner, letting out muffled sobs every once in a while, but seemed to be keeping together fine. Until one day she just burst, screaming to Jason that it was her fault and she sensed his feelings, but didn't do anything about it. And silently, Jason agreed. It was her fault.

Frank was fine. The only tole it took on him was that all his friends were in weeping disasters. He ended up crying, not because he knew or like Nico but for his friends.

The worst one wasn't Percy, Annabeth, Jason, or even Hazel. It was Will. He had known Nico for a while, but they had started a connection and Will thought he might love him. He remembered him as a kid, not there often. He talked to Will every time he came though, pulling him aside and they would melt into the shadows off just to talk or hang out. Will realized he was gay, and the only true person he could count on was his Angel, Nico. He was sure Nico felt the same way ,and he was about to tell Nico his feelings when he left. Will sat in a ball in the middle of the woods, where Nico and him would always meet. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he sobbed into his sweater, twisting the Skull ring on his finger Nico had given to him before he died. Nico had said that as long as he kept the ring he would always be with him. He lied and Will tried to take the ring off and throw it away. Jump on it, but he knew screaming at a ring wouldn't bring Nico back. Nothing would.

Hades knew when someone was on the verge of death, but he didn't realize his son was until he died. Right away, Hades brought Nico to his castle, his home away from home. Nico looked worse than a spirit. His skin was grey, tight to his bones as though he hadn't eaten in a year. His eyes held no will, no happiness. No reason to continue on. Hades wondered why he stayed alive so long. He became a shadow. Hades looked up at the earth above him, the pain Nico's death had inflicted on so many people. He shook his head saying,"Like a true son of Hades, you ran away, but you can't run away from this. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, you will never die, until you live a full life, like a true son of Hades deserves." And with that he sent Nico back to the world. His spirit floated up like a true Angels and stayed. He landed in the middle of the forrest, where he would always meet Will. But by that time, Will was so full of grief he left crying, running. He was gone like the wind, but Hades made it certain he would see Nico again.

**NICO POV:**

I stumbled back to camp, cursing my father for making me live again. Everything hurt, by everything I meant my limbs. They felt as if they had been torn apart and grown back together. But more than the pain my body felt, my heart hurt more. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and… Will. He would never forgive me. The night before I left I gave him my ring. He was always with me, no matter if he wanted to be or not. I made it to the edge of the woods and looked in. I was crying, I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted to go back in my hole in the underworld and have no one ever look my way again, but I couldn't. My father had made sure of that. So as I peered in I felt remorse for leaving and sorrow for letting go Will. He wouldn't want me anyway. He probably hated me, just was learning my secrets and taking them to laugh at. I knew deep down that wasn't true. I loved Will Solace. Well, I love Will Solace. But I doubt he loves me.

I walk into camp and go to my cabin. No ones there no one cares about me and this is here to prove it. I sit on my bed and cry, getting ready to get out my noose and hang myself because all my powers that can kill me are gone, and I want to go. Hazel walks in in tears. Slamming the door behind her and kicking everything in her path. There isn't much in her way anymore, I notice now that everything is on either side of the path to her bed ,and her covers are in a ball. As if she could squeeze them and I would come back. I'm back, but I don't want to tell her. I'm back, but if I show here I am it'll just be worse. Worse, for her, worse for everyone when I go again. And I don't want to put that burden on anyone. She turns my way sobbing, as if looking at my bed will bring me back, and I guess it does. She senses it. She knows someone is here in this room. By this point I'm hiding behind my bed, as if I am a child again, hiding from the monster that was my life.

She says, "Who's there?" In a soft voice that makes me want to run across and hug her. She closes her eyes and does the trick I taught her to do. She reaches out with her mind and searches the shadows. The radar in her head flashes and she walks towards where I am. I try to fade into the wall, so she can't see me, but it doesn't work. She opens her eyes and jumps forward grabbing me with her arms and crying into my shoulder.

"Is it really you?" she pleades, with the sound of hope in her voice as loud as a bell.

"It is me," I whisper. "I'm home."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Yes, Rick owns all this. Don't remind me<p>

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Cry your heart out_

_Fill your lungs up_

_We all hurt_

_We all lie_

_And nothing stays the same"_

Third Person POV:

Percy woke up under his covers with tears on his face and sobs caught in his throat. He hadn't gotten any sleep for the past day, but his body couldn't hold out any longer and let him drift off for a few dreams. Anyway, his dreams were better than his reality; a first for him. Tartarus haunted him, Annabeth died, and Leo never came home. But his dreams made his life seem normal, the way he wished it was. Sure it was sad, pitiful, but at least he had reasons to continue on. Nico's death was his fault, and he needed to own up to the damage he created.

Annabeth didn't get a wink of sleep that night. She sat in her own little world, wondering that if she had been better, if she had been faster, if she had been more understanding, she could of saved him. The logical part of her was screaming that it wasn't her fault, but her heart was yelling saying it was. Everything was her fault. She should of played a bigger part in the last war. Leo could maybe be alive if she wasn't protecting Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth grabbed her blade from her waist and gripped the handle, as if she was ready to fight something. And with that, she threw it. It soared like a bird, landing straight in the frame of the door, not hesitating but staying still. She stared at it with such intensity that it knew not to move. Then the pain swallowed her again, and she burst into tears.

Hazel stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood back, tried to smile and failed. She pushed the words out of her mouth, " Si prega non lasciarmi di nuovo." She spoke with pauses between syllables, trying to make sure she said the little Italian Nico had taught her correctly. Hazel looked down and bit her lip.

Nico took her face in his hands and pulled it up so she was looking at her. "No long as I shall live, mia sorella," she smiled and there was a glint back in her eye once more. They both inhaled a big breath together and chuckled.

As if coming to her senses she shrieked, "I've got to tell everyone! The entire camps been in a state of disheartenment!" She jumped up and grabbed the door handle and flung it open, but turned around before she did anything else. "Can I have another hug before I leave?" she entreated.

With a fake sigh Nico spread his arms out and grinned. "Anything for you sorella," he whispered if her ear before she turned around with a glance in his direction swiftly walking out the door.

She first ran to Percy. When she got there he was pacing around the room in strangled breaths. She sprang onto him and practically screamed, "He's alive!" Then without turning back she sprinted out the door and ran to Jason.

Zeus's cabin was always intimidating. He being an offspring of Pluto, she feared that one step into the entrance would leave her as a mound of ash. But no matter how scared she was, how afraid she was, she dashed to Jason's bed. She sat next to him, and said, "It wasn't Piper's fault. Going around blaming people for your problems is the worst way to go." He didn't say anything back so she asked," Want to hear some good news?" he shrugged and when back to tearing up the photo of him and Piper into little shreds of nothingness. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyway." She leaned forward so her mouth was as close as it could be to his ear and said," It's not anyones fault because he's alive." Then she stood up and raced out the doorway hearing a loud, "What!" in the background as she left.

She ran to Piper, but then realized she couldn't do this all day. Each cabin was mourning. The Aphrodite cabin had been crying so much, they ruined and used up all their make-up, and then cried about that too. The Stoll brothers were going insane. They had the entire Hermes cabin sitting on their beds crying. No mischievous pranks were played that day, and they just sat alone. Not talking to one another but crying. The Hephaestus cabin stopped making anything. They all went down in the holes they had constructed under beds and sat there in tears. Clarisse at the Ares cabin had everyone silent. There was no fighting, no yelling, or screaming. Just silence. No one there cared if they cried, and for the first time the Ares cabin was safe. All in all, every cabin was a mess. The Hypnos cabin couldn't sleep. The Athena kids couldn't stay focused enough to read simple books like Solving College Level Math 101. Although all the cabins were a hazard to walk into, the Apollo cabin was worst of all.

The Apollo cabin was to say, the worst one on the block. It would usually glow like the sun when hit with sunlight, but now it looked sad and dreary. Everyone lost the ability to heal. Their voices cracked; their arrows splintered. The head counselor was missing for hours on end. Will wondered the woods, running deeper in, but always turning back so as not to get lost. This happened until he ran too far in and finally collapsed from exhaustion. No one could find him or had the heart to get up.

Nico reached out with his mind for Will, but he didn't locate him. He didn't sense any presences in the close vicinity, so he crept out the front door as silently as he could.

Hazel called for her horse Arion and together than ran around each cabin until someone came out. She had grabbed coach's megaphone and became screaming through it, "He's Alive and in my cabin!" Apart from the occasional the cow goes moo from the megaphone, her plane was foolproof.

Everyone rushed out to Hades cabin, Percy being the first to arrive. They all waited together for Nico to come out and this not to be a scam. But, Nico did not come out, so they decided to go in. When they got inside, no one was a there. It was empty, and the only small bit of proof that he had been there, was that his bed was ruffled and it looked like someone had sat there for a few minutes.

Jason looked around and yelled," Hazel! You said he was alive!" Jason dramatically fell onto his knees, and everyone around him was in awe of their Camp Half Blood leader in shambles worse than their own.

Hazel galloped in and looked around. "He was here! I know he was." She started to break down into sobs. "He promised he wouldn't leave," She breathed, but she knew he didn't. She knew he hadn't said anything about that subject. But he did say one thing though, "He said he was home." Hazel reached out with her mind for the entire camp half blood. He was there, running into the woods. She got up on her feet and defiantly said as if she was talking to him, "You are not doing this to me again." She turned around to the rest of the camp, "We will find him. He is here; I know it." She looked around at everyone's still bodies, "What are you doing?" she bellowed. "Let's go!"

Italian words-

Si prega non lasciarmi di nuovo...Means please do not leave me again

Mia sorella... my sister

Disclaimer: I don't want to admit the truth; it hurts. Okay, here it comes, Rick owns the rights. *hides face* There. I said it. Now leave me alone!

Thanks for the reviews I got last time guys! They really made my day.


End file.
